deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Free Gifts!
This is my life's workof Death Battle ideas. If you want to to do one of these ideas, than ask. But if I want to do that idea, it's mine. Trust me, if I di all this, I'd have 8 more seasons. So, just ask! - Petey Piranha vs Queen Gohma : Iconic bosses of Mario/Zelda - Dry Bowser vs Phantom Ganon : Different forms - King Boo vs King Goomba vs King Chilli : Mario 64 Boss Royale - Twinrova vs Kamek : Witches of Mario/Zelda - Robin vs Harry Potter : Magicians - Magmorter vs Electivire : Pokemon rivals - Darth Sidious vs Lord Voldemort : Villains version of Harry vs Luke - Jeice vs Fire Planeteer : Red of the group - Ragna vs Deadpool : People that do stuff Idea Season 1 - Lloyd vs Lloyd Irving : Duel wielding Lloyds - Kaos vs Wilfre : Unknown dark lords - Black Star vs Jay : Loud mouth blueish ninja - Reshiram vs Fire Dragon : Zekrom vs Electric Dragon follow up - Tails vs Twilight Sparkle : Smartest of the group - Sailor Mars vs Flame Princess : Fire using girls - Tuxedo Mask vs Black Butler : Tuxedo-wearing black-haired men - Blue Oak vs Gary Oak : Anime vs Video Game - Burt vs Ernie : Um.. Idea Season 2 - Bebop vs Rocksteady : Dun dun duuuuuuunnn... - Toon Link vs Bowser Jr. : Children - Majora's Mask Battle Royale : The bosses - Yusuke vs Lucario : Aura! - Trunks vs Chrono : Futuristic swordsmen - Radiz vs Wood Man : First battle - Sasuke Uchiha vs Gray Fullbuster - Good guys turned evil, turned anti hero - ToAA vs Superman Prime : Strongest of everything - Daisy vs Ruto : Princesses only in one official game Idea Season 3 - Ken Masters vs Robert Garcia : Best friends of main fighting characters - Villager (Animal Crossing) vs Iron Golem : Protecters of towns - Totodile vs Larry Koopa : Water, I guess? - Monica the Giant Woman vs King Kong : Misunderstood Giants - Blue Link vs Yellow Toad : Player 3 - Guldo vs Shadow : Can stop time - Ryu vs Green Ranger : Uhhhhhhhhhhh.... Hmmmmmmmmm.... - Ash Ketchum vs Ben 10 : 10 year old monster-using heroes - Marker Man vs Sparky : Draw it Idea Season 4 - Cynthia vs Palutena : Pretty...? Idk, screw it. - Kirito vs Akihiro : Powerful black-haired heroes that started weak - Meta Knight vs Shovel Knight : Knights - Toad vs Yoshi : Helpers of Mario - Knuckles vs Wolverine : Claws - Donatello vs Wendy Koopa : Fanfiction victims - Asuna vs Cordella : Red hair, wear white, are powerful, but have a soft heart - Klein vs Inigo : They flirt with girls... A lot - Asuna vs Usagi : The girls Idea Season 5 - TMNT vs Koopalings : TMNT vs Koopalings finale - Luke Skywalker vs Star Force Mega Man : Space fighters - Voltorb vs Creeper : Suicidal bombers - Staryu vs Starfie : Spamming stars - White Ranger vs Scorpion : Popular - Shulk vs Lucina : Want to save the future - Shulk vs Ness : Nintendo's strongest futuristic characters - Guile vs Stryker : SF vs MK military men - Winners of Season 1 Battle Royale : Self explanatory Idea Season 6 - Mace Windu vs Purple Link : The purple, out of green red and blue - Zoxx vs Shadow : Powers by snap - Recoome vs Pink Ranger : Girlish - Guldo vs Yellow Ranger : Least popular, and weakest - Ginyu vs White Ranger : The leaders - Agahnim vs Dark Link : Goals are to kill Link and revive Ganon - Michelangelo vs Slippy Toad : Most annoying and least useful of the group of four - King Hippo vs Big the Cat : Big, buff, brainless - Leonardo and Michelangelo vs Raphael and Donatello : 1st strongest and 4th strongest vs 2nd strongest and 3rd strongest Idea Season 7 - Wally vs Lucas : Powerful but nervous RPG characters. - Rosalina vs Sailor Moon : Celestial blonde girls. - Maxwell vs Sackboy : Creators - Jason, Piper, Leo vs Harry, Hermione, Ron : Leader, girl, third wheel - Mii Brawler vs Little Mac : Masters of punching - Luigi vs Robin : Green Wonder vs Boy Wonder/Sidekick vs Sidekick - Ben 10 vs Kirby : Form shifters - Harry Potter vs Alex Russo : Wizards - Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter : Had popular fiction books that became movies. Idea Season 8 - Charizard vs Ridely : Dem Dragons - Paper Mario vs Classic Sonic : Different forms Category:Blog posts